Rambo Olympian blood
by robert32514
Summary: He is a Legend of War. A Soldier without a Country. You know his name. And you know just what he's capable of.
1. Chapter 1

**Rambo**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and or Rambo**

**Rick Riordan, David Morrell, and Sylvester Stallone**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

In October of 1946, Sally Jackson had somehow caught the attention of Poseidon while walking along a beach in bare feet while living in New York. From there, he had charmed and wooed her and in November of that same year, Percy Jackson was conceived. When he was born, Poseidon revealed the truth of who he was to Sally and what it meant for their son as a Demi-God. Scared out of her mind, she took Percy and fled the state of New York and found herself in Bowie, Arizona in the town of Kingsman. Under the name of Marie Drago, Sally Jackson decided to start over, in the hopes that neither Poseidon, Zeus, or any God, Goddess, and or monster would find her or her son.

From there, she attracted the attention of a horse rancher by the name of Richard Rambo who took her in as she was waitressing at one of the restaurants. One of the other waitresses helped her while watching over her son. Over time, Sally, or as she called herself Maria, found herself falling in love and showing Richard her trust to where she revealed the truth of her identity and that of her three year old son Percy who she renamed John. Richard understood as he was in fact a legacy of Poseidon himself by just over a generation and he and his Grandfather did not get along nor have they spoken to one another in a long time.

A week later, Richard and Maria were married in a small ceremony within a courthouse. Both had a small group of friends who officiated the witnessing of the marriage. Richard paid good money to alter John's birth records so no one could within the Demi-God community or the monsters within it could find find Maria and John. Richard named John his heir and taught him the ropes. Despite the altered identity, Poseidon knew where his son was as he understood Sally's fear. He bound a portion of John's powers of the Sea, just enough so not to attract monsters. But there was one monster in the guise of a U. S. Army Colonel who would come into Johns life just as the war in Vietnam began.

The Monsters name was Ares, the God of War. For reasons unknown, though he would not figure it out till many years later, Ares in the guise of Colonel Samuel Richard Trautman, would recruit and train John and mold him into the perfect soldier and weapon. When John was recruited, he tore John down until John Rambo became the perfect combat soldier, and for many years during and after the war, John Rambo became a very known and much feared name from within and without the U. S. Army, Hope, Washington, North Korea, Vietnam, Russia, America, and even Afghanistan.

It would be the death of the supposed Savior of Olympus Charles Jones, another son of Poseidon in the early 2000's, for the Sea God to reveal the truth of another son who still lives, one who Ares not only recognized alongside Athena, Hermes, and Hades, but all would also warn the Olympians and Zeus to be wary of the man known as Rambo.

Meanwhile, in Thailand, the Legend of War himself, John Rambo was beginning his return to the states via a group of church missionaries in whose people he saved from Burmese soldiers, and who owed him a debt. The question was, would Percy answer the call to help from the Gods and his father, and avenge his fallen brother, or would he turn his back on those he was unfamiliar with.

**Let me know what you think. Used Rambo timeline instead of Percy's as a backstory. Your positive input and reviews will decide where this goes. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret revealed

**Rambo**

**Ch. 1 A Secret revealed**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Rambo**

**Rick Riordan, David Morrell, and Sylvester Stallone do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 A Secret revealed**

The golden doors of Olympus was opened as the Goddess Artemis carried within her arms the shrouded body of Charles Jones, son of Poseidon. The shroud was blue and green and had a depiction of Poseidon's trident upon it. The Goddess had tears upon her eyes as she walked up to her uncle while the other Demi-Goddesses Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace followed behind barely holding one another up due to emotional trauma at the loss of Charles. Both girls were in tears at having lost not just one, but three friendsin a matter of days.

Bianca was the first to fall due to an automaton created by the Smith God Hephaestus, the second was Zoe Nightshade due to the poison of the Dragon Ladon, and finally Charley, who took the spear to the chest meant for Lady Artemis. When they had left Mount Othrys, a rogue spear flew from nowhere and as Charley saw it coming, not wanting anybody getting hit by it, he placed himself behind Artemis as the spear connected with his chest and into his lungs. He held on long after Zoe's body dematerialized into the stars, but the moment they all landed on Olympus, he had already passed in Annabeths arms.

His last words were to his father to tell his brothers Triton and Tyson that he was sorry, that he loved Annabeth very much and that he always had and always will, and to tell his father and brothers that he died with honor. His final whisper was for Artemis to not blame herself and to stay the course. To have his father find his elder brother John.

As Artemis knelt and gently laid Charles to the floor at his fathers feet, Poseidon's form shifted until he was human sized as he fell to his knees and began breathing in agony as he pulled back the shroud that concealed his sons face. Charles was a handsome young man with a tan skin tone and a black mess of hair. And like his father, had eyes that were sea green, as if they came from the ocean itself. Poseidon grabbed Charles head and and upper body into his arms and wept. He swayed back and forth on his knees for several minutes until Zeus and the recently arrived Hades, swept their brother into their arms and held him. Hades promised that Charles would be permitted into Elysium, the Greek equivalent of Heaven.

An hour later, after the remains of Charles Jones was cremated and the other Demi-Gods were permitted to return to Camp Half-Blood after the rewards were handed out and the Sea Calf was to be left on Olympus in a tank created by Hephaestus with Zeus and Poseidon watching over it, Zeus thought it necessary to call on a private meeting with the other Olympians on what to do next. The war was about to begin, and they needed a new champion since Thalia had joined Artemis. Zeus didn't know what to do and Poseidon was in too much pain to talk to any of them. It was then that Triton made an appearance and made a suggestion. When Artemis relayed Charles last words of a brother named 'John', which Triton reminded his father, Poseidon snapped his head back and though his eyes still held falling tears, he was shocked that anyone would speak of his eldest mortal son 'John'.

Zeus was curious yet not angered that there was another Demi-God son of Poseidon since his brother suffered enough, he just couldn't bring himself to care right now. Nico was age wise, too old for the prophecy, and Thalia refused it saying that she didn't want the responsibility.

Hera leaned forward and asked who this John was. Poseidon, seeing all eyes on him began his tell of a child born in the late forties to him and a mortal woman, Sally Jackson, a boy child named Percy Jackson. He explained how Sally fled when she listened to Poseidon reveal Percy's possible destiny. To protect Percy, he secretly came upon his son one night and bound his powers after sensing where Sally fled to.

He then explained how Sally changed her name to Maria Drago and met and fell in love with a Legacy of his named Richard Rambo. Upon hearing the name Rambo, Ares spat out his beer that he was drinking and began coughing as Athena paled alongside Hermes and Hades, though for Hades, his look was one of astonishment as he felt, that if this was the same John Rambo that he knew, then the Gods were in for one hell of a shock.

Getting his coughing under control, Ares asked, "Not John, not my John. Please say you didn't spawn him." Ares asked between huge gulps of breath.

"Who is this John Rambo?", Zeus thundered as he looked upon Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Hades differing looks.

"John Rambo is a Vietnam War Veteran.", Hermes replied with a sigh as he sat back in his throne and looked up and cursing his luck.

"A winner of the Congressional Medal of Honor. A War hero.", Athena spoke up next as she remembered when Rambo buried her human body when she was Agent Co Bau and literally wiped out two battalions of Russian and Vietnamese troops single handedly and went on to bring American POW's to an American base via a damaged chopper where Colonel Sam Troutman waited with soldiers to aid the weak and wounded men. He then entered the base with Troutman behind him and destroyed the computers with a sub-machine gun, found the man who set him up to be captured by the Vietnamese and threatened him to find the other POW's or he was gonna find him. Suffice to say, the base commander pissed himself when John slammed the tip of his knife near the mans head. He was also the only man she ever loved. Even now, she knew where he was as she watched him just weeks ago save a bunch of Missionaries in Burma and finally returned home after being away for so long.

"Wait a minute, wasn't there a John Rambo who nearly destroyed the town of Hope, Washington?", Apollo asked as Ares nodded.

"Yeah, after Vietnam, John went to find a friend from Vietnam named Delmar, but upon finding out his friend was dead, John nearly lost himself in depression. Upon entering Hope, Washington, a punk-ass Sheriff wanna-be named William Teasel pushed John. His men pushed harder. John had just wandered into town when Teasel started on him, claiming John as a vagrant. When John wouldn't be bowed, Teasel had him arrested and his men assaulted him. Let's just say, John left a reminder to not fuck with a Vietnam Veteran or any men I personally trained."

"What do you mean?", Hera asked.

"When I took the form of Samuel Troutman, I trained many men within the U. S. Army. John I recruited and handpicked to be part of a special group of soldiers. And he's also the last of the said special group. John Rambo is the best combat soldier I ever trained. I commanded him in Vietnam for three years. John is an expert in guerrilla warfare. A man who's the best, with guns, with knives, with his bare hands. A man who's been trained to ignore pain, to ignore weather. To live off the land, to eat things that would make a Billy-goat puke. In Vietnam, his job was to dispose of enemy personnel. To kill, Period! Win by attrition. Well, Rambo was the best.", Ares said with a faraway look in his eyes, and smiled in fondness of what John accomplished. John may have not been one of his, but he loved John nonetheless.

Aphrodite turned green at the billy-goat remark.

Seeing Athena with tears in her eyes and her head down, Zeus asked, "Athena, what's wrong my daughter? What else do you know of John?" Athena looked upon her father and the her brother Ares and within a second took on a form Ares had not seen in a long time, "Agent Co Bau. I can't believe it? My own sister."

"The mortal shell I took in that period died due to extensive gunshot wounds I sustained from a Vietnamese Captain. I...had fallen in love with John and would have broken my oath of chastity to become his wife. He brought out the best in my humanity and my emotions. I...I still love him and have watched over him since long before he decided to return to Thailand after Afghanistan.", She admitted to her father.

With pride in his eyes about the fondness Athena had for John, Ares told them about John's return after getting him out of prison and told him the same thing he told the base commander responsible for John nearly getting killed, "John's a pure fighting machine with only the desire to win a war someone else has already lost. If winning means he has to die, he'll die. No fear, no regrets. What we choose to call hell, he calls home."

"How old is John now?", Hephaestus asked.

"Sixty-two. As for where he is, he just re-entered the country and has returned to Arizona." Poseidon answered. Though he had pride for what his son had done for his country, and yet saddened for how much John has gone through and lost, he was skeptical of whether or not John was up to and or willing to fight for the Gods.

Ares began to chuckle and when Hera asked why he was laughing, Ares told him how when the Afghanistan mission happened, that John refused to go claiming his war was over. Troutman gave them the same speech he gave John that day. John still refused saying that it had to end for him sometime. But the moment his human form of Col. Troutman was captured behind enemy lines by the Russians, Rambo became a one man army and rescued him while driving a tank right upside the Russian commanders ass. The commander thought he could go one-on-one with John. Tank vs. a gunship chopper. The chopper lost. John survived, battered, bruised, and bleeding, but alive.

Athena then explained what she had seen in Burma weeks ago. How against John's pleading and better judgment, a woman Missionary managed to convince John to take her and her fellow Missionaries to Burma, claiming to have done it before.

John turned her down several times, but she found John's weak spot and exploited it. When Burmese troops captured them, killing one of the missionaries along with the villagers they tried to help, and feeding another missionary to the Burmese commanders pigs, that the head of the church sought out John and told him what happened. The pastor of the church hired Mercenaries to get his people back. They were being led by an incompetent Brit with an ego despite being SAS. When all seemed lost, John turned it around and led the men when the Mercenary leader went to leave. During the mission, John got the woman last while the sniper of the mercenary group had grown fond of John and would not leave him behind.

When the Burmese troops awoke and began tracking them, John used a 'Tall-Boy' bomb from WW2 and obliterated half the jungles of Burma.

Hades began chuckling darkly as he remembered that day from weeks ago when John sent many a Burmese souls to him. He made sure those men got what was coming to them as the Hell hounds used those souls for chew toys while the others were enduring more cruel methods of punishments.

Athena finished as she spoke about how when the mercenaries were caught, it was John who once again turned the tide and wiped out more than half the battalion single handedly with the Burmese armies own gun, a Fifty Caliber Circa, and tore the Burmese Army apart. The Burmese General then got a taste of Rambo's bizarre looking knife that he forged himself by hand before going to rescue the missionaries. The knife split the bastard in half and then as Rambo kicked him down a hill, his body almost separated in two as it rolled. The Rebels had done their fair share as did the newly freed mercenaries, but John is the true hero of that battle. Even the fiance/pastor of the woman got a kill in to make sure the British mercenary leader survived.", Athena spoke with passion in her eyes and voice.

"Seeing the dead and dying around her, the female missionary finally understood why John did not want to take her to Burma."

"Did John ever win any Medals?" Aphrodite asked, making some of the men and equally some of the women groan as they guessed where that information could go.

"2 Silver Stars, 2 Bronze Stars, 1 Distinguished Service, 2 Purple Hearts, and 2 Congressional Medals of Honor.", Ares stated proudly.

"What about weapons?" the Smith God asked.

"Rambo is known for creating his own knives. The first one he had was military issued, the others he made himself. He's more than qualified when it comes to driving various tanks and choppers. He wields and uses guns like no one else can. But his real mastery outside of knife forging, is the Bow. He uses two different forms on his arrows, standard and explosive rounds. Believe me, he could give both Apollo and Artemis a run for their money.", Ares said proudly.

"HEY!" the twins cried out.

"It's true sister. John is that good.", Athena said while watching Artemis glare at her. "The man who destroyed my human body, John turned him into red paint from over sixty yards with an explosive-tipped arrow."

While Artemis's eyes widened and her mouth forming an 'O' in shock, Apollo could only smile and say, "Sweet.", He'd like to see exactly how good John really was. Artemis secretly thought the same of course, though she'd never be caught dead saying it. She didn't think her pride could take that kind of beating.

"Would John fight for us, and if so, what would be required to convince him?", Zeus asked leaning back and looking from his brother, to Ares, and finally Athena.

It was Athena who answered, "His youth, give him his youth back."

"Ares?", Zeus called out.

"I'll talk to him."

"I'll join you.", Poseidon said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea uncle. After all, you did bind his powers. And never had anything to do with him throughout his life.", Athena said.

"That was because of his mother, and besides, he's still my son."

"What about telling him the truth? Has anybody thought of that?", Demeter asked as she gazed at the Gods all around her.

"There may be one more thing, husband.", Hera said bringing everyone to hear her speak. "Give him Athena in return for his services. Make him one of us. After all, if any Demi-God deserves it for his service to this country and others, including those...Missionaries" she said in disgust. "It's John Rambo."

"Hephaestus, make the weapons John will need.", The Smith God nodded as he flashed out. "Ares, you will meet with John first. Athena and Poseidon will wait until called by Ares. See if Richard can help convince John of the truth. We will meet back here if and when John agrees to return with Ares to Olympus. Dismissed."

Before Athena and Poseidon could flash out, Zeus called out to them to wait. Pulling Athena aside, he asked, "Athena, my daughter, do you love him?"

She couldn't reply verbally as she was too emotional, so she nodded, though Zeus saw the tear tracks on her face as it ruined her makeup somewhat. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Very well, should he accept, he is yours. I will relieve you of your vow should he agree to fight beside us and join with you." At those words, Athena held her father tighter and kissed his right cheek.

Once she was gone, Zeus turned to his brother who could not look him in the eyes. "Brother, before you sa...'augh'." Poseidon flew onto his back until he eventually skidded and stopped sliding on the floor. He rose his back from the floor, holding his left jaw.

Zeus rubbed his right fist, "That's for breaking your oath and making me and Hades look like fools." Zeus then helped Poseidon up to stand only to knock him back down again, "That's for withholding information from us about your son and binding his powers." Zeus watched and waited till after Poseidon managed to stand on his own for him to hug his brother, "This is for Charles and his passing. I'm so sorry Brother. Charles was a good and noble Demi-God warrior. Come, let us drink to his memory." Zeus said as he led his now grieving brother to the room where only the strongest of Olympian alcohol resided.

**The next day**

** Bowie, Arizona**

** Rambo Ranch 1:30pm **

Ares was nervous as he pulled into the ranch. He knew he shouldn't be, he was Ares, the God of War, for crying out loud. Stopping in what seemed like a suitable parking space, the War God was having second thoughts for a few moments until he decided to suck it up and assumed his human form of the former Colonel that he was, though in civilian clothing of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a lightweight winter blue jean style jacket. Exiting the Jeep Cherokee that he drove in, he started walking towards the white two story house in front of him until his hearing picked out a sound of hammering.

Curious, Ares walked towards the barn next to the house that was several feet away. Seeing the barn door open, Ares looked in to find a man that he barely recognized, hammering a horseshoe into a beautiful brown stallions hoof. His hair was wild, untamed, and shoulder length and a deep shade of black with a touch of gray on the sides, even messier due to sweat and hard work. Though he was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and black boot-like shoes, the skin tone on the former soldiers body was still dark due to hard labor under the sun, and just as ripped when Ares last saw him, if the veins popping out in his arms was anything to go by.

The man must have seen Ares shadow as he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the War God with a squint, since the afternoon sky had shadowed the former colonel, but Ares could see the man that was John Rambo as clear as day from his point of view.

John Rambo had looked as if he had seen better days as the fighting had taken its toll on his body. Though he was still big and well built, the fighting in the wars and Burma had taken its price as John had a look of tiredness and resignation.

Ridding himself of his nervousness by inhaling and exhaling the clean air, Ares said, "Hello John."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Dreams

**Rambo**

**Ch. 2 Memories and dreams**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Rambo**

**Rick Riordan, David Morell, and Sylvester Stallone do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Author's note: A friend helped me to better this chapter, so it's gone a re-edit into a better version. Let me know what you think. Be sure to thank HowlnMadHowie as well for helping me on this.**

** Ch. 2 Memories and dreams**

** Rambo Ranch**

The sun had risen within the horizon. The ending of the darkness of the morning had brought a new day. He had awoken from another night of sleep filled with nightmares, but this time, not of the past. No, these dreams or nightmares, depending on how one looked at it, was different. No longer tired, he slipped on some jeans and a shirt. Once he had a pair of socks on followed by boots, he went to his bathroom to wash his face of any excess sleep, cleaned himself up, and took care of his natural morning rest room business.

With that finished, John exited the rest room after being freshened up and descended the stairs leading to his and the old mans room. Making a breakfast for three within the family kitchen, seeing as his father had hired an at home nurse instead of being placed into a retirement facility or nursing home. The nurse, a woman named Melinda Sanchez, just pulled into the yard. Her vehicle was a white 92' Lincoln Continental. Melinda was a woman in her early thirties with a slim build and shoulder length black hair. Her skin tone was mocha, due to her Spanish Heritage. Today, she was wearing a light-blue nurses uniform with flower designs on the shirt.

She and Richard got along well enough, though she wasn't so fond of John due to how long he was gone from his fathers life, forcing Richard to hire men from in town who were trustworthy people. But a warning from Richard set her straight as she rarely spoke to John at all or if ever, even when he arrived.

The old man, Richard Rambo, of German descent, yet born American, slowly walked into the kitchen with most of his weight being supported by the gray metal cane he was now forced to use. John pulled out his fathers chair, allowing the elder Rambo to sit down, John as gently as he could, pushed his father back into the table as John went back into the kitchen and brought out the breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, some biscuits, grits, some toast, some fruit, orange juice, and coffee. A small saucer of butter was in between in case anyone wanted to use it for the toast and or biscuits. Melinda came in the two story house and set her medical stuff down as Richard invited her to join them as John was thoughtful enough to make breakfast for three.

Melinda smiled at Richard in appreciation as she joined them, but she looked at John, she could only frown. John payed the look no mind as he ate in silence. Once breakfast was over, John picked up the used dishes, cleaned them, and cleaned up the table.

When all the breakfast material was cleaned and laying in the strainer to dry, John approached Richard as Melinda went to her morning ritual of checking on Richards health. "I'm going to look in on one of the horses, Zorro. He looks as if he has a limp, so I'm just going to check on him."

"That's fine son. I'll just be here, continuing to be touched by a beautiful young latino woman.", Richard joked in good fun as Melinda blushed with a smile and lightly hit his arm and spoke a bit of Spanish, to which Richard, who was apparently fluent in Spanish now, returned whatever it was she said with a smile. Maria had been deceased for some time, and Richard hoped she didn't mind his flirtatiousness with Melinda, though he didn't take it any further than that.

John just rolled his eyes and turned away and proceeded out of the house while grumbling about old men taking young women and what not. Entering the stables, John got the needed gear to check on the apparently injured horse. Once he had his tools, John went to the brown Arabian Stallion with a white crown and brown mane. Grabbing the bit and leading the horse to his work station, John sat down and got to work as he found he needed to shave the horses hoof as it only need a bit of a shave and some new appropriate horse shoes.

While he worked, his mind went to the one place where he always went as he worked. The past. For years the nightmares, though different, were always the same as well. They all reminded him that he was a soldier, and a killer. But he didn't kill for just for his country, or himself, unlike what he told himself when he forged his knife, preparing to save the Missionaries in Burma, he also killed for the men he fought beside. His brothers in arms. He was the last of an elite unit. A group he was proud to be a part of and a group he deeply missed.

So why was his recent dream different? Who were the teens in the weird armor and the woman in silver clothes, driving or should he say, 'flying' the silver chariot with what looked like reigndeer? Why did the young man who took the spear to the chest feel familiar to him, let alone look like him, or even looking at him as he lay dying? Who were those giant people inside the Greek looking temple wearing the various modern clothing? What was going on? Was he in the beginning stages of dementia, of losing his mind?

Having finished shaving the hoof, John began to implement the new metal horseshoe he forged the night before. As he was banging the metal object onto the hoof, his mind just couldn't get away from the image that woke him up. The image that snapped him awake was the image of the boy who intercepted the spear to the chest turn to look at him as he lay dying and saying his name, "John. Help us."

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, it was then John noticed a humanoid shadow behind him. Turning to the person the shadow belonged to, he heard a familiar voice, "Hello John."

John squinted because he couldn't outright see the man due to the fact he stood in the light, but he knew that voice anywhere.

'No way', he thought to himself. It was then he began to berate himself for not calling this man a day or two after arriving within the states or when he came home, as he had promised. Colonel Samuel Troutman, the man who forged him into the perfect weapon and soldier. "Colonel?"

Sighing, Troutman slowly walked into the barn and sat on a double stacked bale of hay. "I'm retired John. I have been for a while now. It's been a long time. How have you been? You look good."

Now that he could see his old mentor better, he saw the civilian clothes and stuffed jean jacket with an inner camouflage design inside. The old man had a file in his hands that he sat beside himself on the hay.

John eyed the file before he looked back to the retired Colonel, "I'm alive, unfortunately." Having finished helping repairing the horses hoof and installing a new horseshoe, John walked Zorro around a bit while Troutman watched, as the horse was no longer limping as it walked. John patted the creature on the neck affectionately and brushed its mane when he grabbed a brush from behind him and used it on Zorro. When he was done, he placed the horse back into its stall and returned to sit in front of Troutman.

"You're good with them.", the retired Colonel stated as a matter of fact.

"They take care of me, and I do the same for them. But that's not why you're here, is it?", John said as he once again, eyed the file beside his friend.

"Am I that easy to read.", Troutman chuckled as he pulled the file into his hands. "Before I show this file to you, all I ask is you keep an open mind. Do you think you can do that?"

John shrugged as the former Colonel chuckled again. Handing the file to John, he saw John open it and begin to read.

The moment John opened the file, he found several papers with pictures of several teens who all looked familiar. They were the teens from his nightmare/dream from the night before. One in particular caught his eye as his eyes rested on a Charles Jones. The file told him a lot as he found Charles parents names Leslie Ann and Christopher Jones, though Christopher was listed as his step-father, the name of his true father was listed as **'Poseidon-God of the Sea!'**

Looking up from the file and at his oldest living friend, he asked, "Is this a joke? Poseidon-God of the Sea?"

"It's not a joke, John." Troutman sighed as he turned away for a moment and then looked back at John. "The Gods of Olympus are real, always have been, and they, or we, may fall or will be falling soon, unless we seek help from our children. One Demi-God in particular."

"We?"

"Caught that, did you?" Troutman chuckled to himself. "Yes we. What you need to know is the Gods are active in the mortal world, taking many forms. Though I was Troutman for many years, I am truly, in life, Ares, God of War."

John then wore a skeptical look until the supposed Ares looked down and sighed again. His body began to glow as he looked up, "I'd look away if I was you."

As he began to glow brighter, the aged soldier looked away on instinct as the light started to become too much, and a second later, when he noticed the light die down, he turned back, and the person that stood before him reminded him of a biker in a black leather jacket with a multitude of scars on his face, and in his facial sockets, where his eyes should be, though hidden with black tinted glasses, John Rambo could see through the shaded glasses, the eyes were burning with fire.

John looked on in awe for a few moments and then looked down and placed his face in his now entwined hands and went silent as Ares waited for him to say something.

The barn remained silent for a few minutes as John was the first to continue speaking, but not before he turned back to the file and saw that on the file page of Charles Jones, it read KIA. Taking that specific page from the file, he looked and studied Charles image. His mind went to work as his eyes roamed over the image of Charles, and it was then, one out of several questions that brought themselves to the forefront of his mind, came from his lips in almost a whisper, "I'm a Demi-God, aren't I"

Ares winced before he looked down and nodded. Something John didn't miss. "Poseidon?"

Ares nodded again without looking up.

"Tell me what happened."

Ares looked up then with hope in his eyes as he told John about a prophecy, about the Sea God and of just one of various brothers John had. How Artemis was captured next to one of the other Demi-Goddesses, a daughter of Athena, named Annabeth Chase. John listened with apt attention as Ares spoke of how a rogue Demi-God son of Hermes, Luke Castellan, betrayed the Gods, his siblings, and his cousins and was aiding the King of the Titans, Kronos's resurrection. How Charles and Artemis alongside Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus fought against both Luke and Atlas, who if John remembered in his younger days read as Atlas was the holder of the sky. He spoke of how Charles took the sky for Artemis, as the Goddess fought the Titan in single combat. When it was all said and done, the fatalities were of Zoe Nightshade, Atlas's own daughter and a Lieutenant and Hunter of Artemis, Bianca Di Angelo, a daughter of Hades and a recent newly made member of Artemis's huntresses, and Charles, son of Poseidon, and now John's confirmed half-brother.

When John asked about the traitor Luke, it was explained that Thalia was thought to have ended Luke, but there was still a chance that he was alive as Hades denied Luke's soul having arrived within his realm, as of yet. When they all escaped after a successful rescue mission despite their loss, Charles was the last casualty. Charles having taken a spear for Artemis as it flew from an unknown assailant on a trajectory for the Moon Goddesses back, and Charles being the Hero that he was, with his last act, though sore due to holding the sky for the Moon Goddess, found the strength and energy, and placed himself between the spear and Artemis and was hit, and his dying mere minutes after Zoe did though her wounds were due to her father beating the hell out of her and the poison of a dragon called Ladon, from the garden of Hesperides, flowing through her veins.

He asked how Poseidon could be his father and Ares explained what he knew according to Poseidon's words. John knew Richard was his stepfather as Richard had told him that bit of truth 'years ago', he thought to himself as he lowered his head deep in his thoughts. It was then Ares dropped the bomb on him about if Kronos was resurrected, how he could possibly destroy the world as Kronos was the Titan of time and was able to use that particular gift over time to destroy the Gods one by one, and eventually, destroy the world.

It was then Richard hobbled into the barn as John and Ares looked up. Looking to the War God, Richard nodded in respect, "Lord Ares."

"Richard.", Ares returned.

"Been awhile."

"Over 60 years.", Ares nodded in confirmation.

Looking back to his son, Richard hobbled over and sat beside John as he pulled out a huge metal pale and sat down. "So, this is awkward.", The old man said as he looked down.

"You knew?, John asked, turning to his father with an emotionless face.

He nodded as he sighed. "Poseidon just contacted me and told me about Charles."

"Why would he contact you?", John asked raising an eyebrow and his voice getting a little higher due to anger.

"Because he's my Grandfather."

"What?", here John stood dumbfounded.

"When your mother left New York, shortly after you were born, your real father being connected to you, followed and though forbidden from having anything to do with you by Zeus's decree, had kept an eye on you. I met your mother when she took the alias of Maria Drago. We started dating after that, and before we married, we both revealed the truth about our past and our families, first your mother, then me. When we married, as a means of protecting you from the monsters who were attracted to your scent, Poseidon bound your powers to the sea, and any connection to the sea. But don't think he never cared. The Gods may seem petty and cruel, but they have their reasons. Every time a Demi-God dies, the Godly parent, whether its a God or Goddess, gets torn apart up inside. That's the way it's been for thousands of years. That's why the Gods are forbidden in interfering in their childrens lives. Because unless their son's and daughters are gifted with immortality, they still have to watch as the Mortal Demi-Gods die, either to old age or battle, sometimes something else."

"And Charles?", Rambo asked as he felt himself calming down somewhat.

"He died a heroes death John. Defending my sister, to which I am grateful for. And at that, you will never hear me say twice, even in this life time. After all, I have an image to maintain as the God of War.", Ares said.

As Richard chuckled, John stood and walked over to the horse, Zorro, whom he took care of moments before, as he went deep into thought. The stallion that Richard affectionately called Zorro, came forward and nudged John's right arm to which John sighed and stuck out his arm and the horse rubbed his head in John's hand. After a few moments of silence, John came to a decision.

"I'm too old for this. I've seen enough of the dead and dying, especially considering a good portion of those deaths came from these hands.", John said as he gazed at his now open palms. "And now you're asking me to get back into this, at my age. I'm too old, and too tired."

Ares not giving up, pointed at the file, "The alternative is those kids, who barely understand the concept of war, will be killed. You once swore yourself, that you won't let kids die needslessly. That's the alternative we face! My kids, the other God's kids. Teenagers John!", Ares yelled as he stood. "When your brother Charles died, the hope of Olympus died with him. That's the reality we are facing. In Vietnam, you fought for your country. When you came home, you waged your own personal war in Hope, Washington. When I asked you to help with the POW's left behind in Vietnam, you didn't turn your back on your brother soldiers. Even when that Jackass Murdock turned on us both, that didn't stop you from fighting back, destroying two battalions of enemy personnel, and rescuing your brothers in arms and getting them out of enemy territory. I know I tried to ask you to help in Afghanistan, and you declined, even when I threw that story at your face, you still said no. But the moment I was captured and you were informed about my capture, you chose to go into the Lions den and got me out and freed the Afghan people from Russian oppresion. All of those are examples of a man who does not give up when the odds are against him. That's the kind of person we need because, with the odd right now, the odds are against us, and we call ourselves Gods." Ares said with a sigh as he sat back down.

"I wish we didn't have to ask you to do this, but given the alternative, it's this, or we might as well hand Olympus over to the Titans. And John, I know you're old and tired, but we can work something out. All I'm asking is to think about it, you're going to have to go to Olympus and go before my father Zeus, as he has requested your presence. Besides, I'm not leaving you go into Olympus unarmed."

Turning around, Ares held out two bronze pens and a ring. "All you need to do is click the pens, and one will transform into into a sword called Riptide and a knife that the Smith God, Hephaestus remade from your knife you used in Afghanistan. The sword was your brothers and before him, well, it's had a bad history, which I won't go into. The knife's design is based on the knife you used in the fight in Afghanistan with the combination of Titanium Steel and Celestial Bronze. The ring will transform into a bow which is capable of firing the arrow's you would normally use, standard and explosive. The arrows can be summoned on thought alone. But they will all, like the knife, will be Celestial Bronze tipped arrows mixed with Titanium Steel and Titanium shafts, the Celestial bronze is one of several metals capable of killing monsters. If these gifts ever leave you, they will return in seconds, unless you are dead, to which they will be returned to Olympus and or Chiron, who is the legendary trainer of Heroes like the asshole Hercules and such."

Placing the ring on the table last, Ares looked back at John and said, "Just think about it, look these over, I'm sure you'll want to try them out. Oh, and don't worry about hurting any humans with the sword, that's the knifes job. The sword was forged from Celestial Bronze alone, so it can only harm monsters."

With that, Ares turned and walked out of the barn and disappeared in flames. John and Richard remained in the barn and was staring at the place where Ares vanished. John then looked at the pens and ring in his left hand. Taking one pen, he pressed his thumb on the top and as it clicked, it transformed into a Greek sword with the name, Anaklusmos. Ares called it Riptide and John guessed the name on the blade was its Greek name. Without thinking about, he spun the blade as it felt it right and belonged in his hands. The last wielder of this blade was his younger half-brother, and John, thinking on his younger half brother, swore he would not let his death be in vain. Rubbing the blades pommel with his thumb by accident, the blade transformed into the bronze pen again.

After practicing turning the first pen into a sword and back, he placed it in right pocket once it resumed it's pen form. He then clicked the second pen and found himself amazed at the Smith Gods work as the pen took a form he was very familiar with. Richard whistled in amazement as he looked at the blade his son wielded. John nodded in approval as he turned the blade around and liked what he saw. The knife did indeed look like the one he made in Asia and used in Afghanistan against the Russians.

Returning the knife to its pen form, he stuck that in his pocket as well. Placing the ring on his right ring finger, not knowing how to summon the bow, he attempted to visualized what his bow he had used all these years, and in his hand, materialized a bow that also looked like the bow currently in his fathers house amongst his stuff Military belongings. Moments later, he and Richard stood outside, looking at some cans and three Watermelons that currently rested on the wooden fence post outside the barn. Taking a breath, he summoned the bow back into his hand, brought his arm and bow up, and pulled back the string. Visualizing a standard arrow, it came into being as he let the string lose. As he did, the can flew back several feet due to the power of John's release as the arrow penetrated the can and flew right through, not stopping within the can itself, as it kept going, flying off into the distance. He did it several more times, and all the cans suffered the same fate.

If he had sensed them, he would have known that he had several Archers, one male, and several females watching from the roof of the Rambo's house. All of the watchers went slack-jawed in shock as Rambo didn't miss a single shot, even though he was many yards away from his target. John then summoned an explosive arrow, and repeated his performance as he brought the bow up yet again, took his time, breathed, and let the now explosive arrow loose. Upon impact, the watermelons exploded, much to Richards and the audience on his roof's enjoyment and entertainment. He did the same thing to the other watermelons, all with the same outcome when the arrows touched them.

The audience on the roof, one being Apollo,and the others being Artemis and Thalia Grace and Phoebe, another hunter of Artemis, watched as John Rambo dispatched his targets without missing. Thankfully, they managed to maintain their silence through the whole thing, though Apollo didn't look like he could keep quiet much longer due to his excitement at Rambo's arrows destroying his targets in the fashion only John Rambo is known for.

In Camp Half-Blood, the sons and daughters of Ares, Athena, Apollo, and even the hunters of Artemis were given privileged information on John Rambo as a man not to be crossed or taken lightly as he was a very dangerous man. Phoebe scoffed until Athena who journeyed into her sisters camp heard and saw the disrespect the huntress showed her John, let fly an image of many of John's exploits. The scenes of things John did in his life, not only killing, but the amount of damage he had caused to his enemies, had many if not all hunters turning green and fearful, including Phoebe. She retracted her statement after that and decided to accompany her mistress in watching John practice with the bow.

When the show was over, the God, Goddess, and the Goddesses hunters returned to their camps. Suffice to say, there would be rumors flying around Camp Half-blood and the Hunters camp about a full grown Demi-God/American Military Veteran who would be entering their life very soon, and their lives were about to get a hole lot more interesting.


End file.
